


No More The Man You Knew

by LadyVengeance6661



Category: Saw (Movies)
Genre: Aftermath of Violence, Blood and Gore, Its a Saw fanfiction duh, Not everyone in the tags will be alive or have a major role, Saw Traps, Violence, duh - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-24
Updated: 2019-07-24
Packaged: 2020-07-19 03:10:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19967059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyVengeance6661/pseuds/LadyVengeance6661
Summary: Adam's been dead for a long time. How long? He doesn't know. So when the man he thought bled out returns to lock another man in this disgusting room, Adam's a little pissed, and he's gonna help the angry, scarred man out, and get some revenge.---Basically, Adam's ghost helps Hoffman out of the bathroom and gets some revenge on bitchass Lawrence Gordon.





	1. Chapter 1

Adam was bored. He really wasn’t sure how long he was dead, but he had done everything he could do in this disgusting fucking bathroom at least twice. He had figured out he could possess the bodies in the room, which admittedly, was fun at first. He had stayed in his own body for a while, desperately trying to deny the truth: he was fucking murdered.  
Eventually he left his own body. When he realized that the rotting corpse could barely move, he moved to the body of the man he killed, Zepp, he remembered Lawrence calling him.

“You poor son of a bitch.” he muttered as he looked at the body, before leaning down, closing his eyes, and entering the body. He opened his eyes, and stood up. This body was in no better shape than his, but at least this one wasn’t chained to a fucking pipe. The noises the joints and the rotten skin made was absolutely disgusting and he was sure that if he could still smell, he’s sure it would make him gag. Hell, the sound was getting his pretty damn close. He walked to the door, slowly, and wobbly and opened the door.  
As soon as he took a step out of the door, he felt a strong tugging on himself again.

“NO! No god damn it please! Please just let me leave!” Adam cried out as he felt himself be pulled from the body. The body fell to the ground, lifeless once again and Adam’s spirit was once again thrown back into the bathroom, and the door slammed shut again.

“NO! Please No! I want to get out of here! He sobbed, and slammed his hands on the door, before sliding down to his knees and sobbed, begging God, anyone to save him from his literal Hell.

He sat there for so long, that days must've passed, but he was used to that now.  
The crying had finally stopped and the numbness step in again, as he thought about this all. For what must of been days after Lawrence days, he sat there and begged God to have the only other person who knew he was there to come back with help, but he knew that Lawarece was probably dead somewhere, bleeding out looking for help. Adam sat there for awhile, thinking about this, over and over. He would never find peace, and would be stuck here forever.

Soon, Adam got up, and walked back to his body, and sat next to his body. He didn’t do anything, just sitting there. He occasionally would toss a rock or a broken tile, but would never get up to go after it.

However, the complete unexpected happened. The bathroom door slammed open suddenly and two men stood in the doorway, with those terrible pig mask on, and an unconscious man being drug behind them. Adam realized with a shock of horror, as they pulled the man to the same pipe that his body, that they were gonna chain this man up, and would suffer the same fate as him. He tried to stop them, yelling at them, trying to hit them, but nothing worked.

Adam sank to the ground again as he watched this happened, helplessness consuming him as he could do nothing once again. This man would either die here or have to break his own foot like the other man to get out of here. The two masked men finished their work, and stepped away and out of the bathroom and into the darkness of the tunnels. Adam looked at the man for a bit, wondering how long it would be before this man would join him in this hell, when another figure appeared in the open door way.

It stood there for a bit, apparently looking around the room, before reaching towards the light switch, and with a flick of his finger, he turned on the lights. Adam flinched away, covering his eyes, as he hadn’t seen such light in God knows how long. The man laying next to him jerked awake, and immediately sat up and started tugging at the chain. He looked at the man, and Adam followed his gaze, and froze when he saw who it was.

It was Lawrence Gordon. Standing there in the flesh and blood.

“What the fuck? Lawrence? WHAT THE FUCK?!” Adam screamed, watching the scene unfold. The man almost immediately crawled towards the hacksaw, but Lawrence pulled it away with his cane, before leaning down to pick it up. He smirked, and looked at the chained up man.

“I don’t think so.” Lawrence turned around and threw the saw out of the bathroom, leaving this man with no way to escape. The man sat up, and started to speak, but Adam didn’t couldn’t hear his screaming over his own. Lawrence began walking away, and Adam followed him, screaming at him.

“You fucking bastard! You said you’d come back! You fucking said you would get help!” Adam tried to swing at Lawrence, but only fell through him. It managed to cause some reaction, because Lawrence turned around and looked at the man again. He turned off the lights, and stood right outside the bathroom.

“No!” both Adam and the man screamed at the exact same time, and Lawrence smirked, and said two words:

“Game Over.”

He slammed the door shut, and the other mans screams continued, reminding Adam so much of his own when the actual killer locked in here. Adam slammed his hands on the door, punching and kicking it.

“Fucking son of a bitch! You lied to me! You left me to die here!” Adam sobbed, his sobs mixed with the shaking of chains and the yells of the other man, which, after a bit, caught Adam’s attention. He turned towards the man, a glare fixed on his face, and began to form an idea. He walked towards the man and crouched next to him.

“Alright you son of a bitch, I’m getting you out of here. You aren’t dying here.”


	2. Chapter 2

Mark Hoffman refused to die in this fucking shithole. 

He continued to pull on the chain, tugging with all his might, hoping that maybe the rusted pipe would break.

“Yea, and maybe then I’ll fucking use it to bash your GOD DAMN SKULL IN!” Mark yelled at the shut door, as if Lawrence Gordon was still standing behind it. Eventually, Hoffman gave up at tugging at about an hour, and sat there. He needed to get out of there, and he would, that he was sure of, but how? There was no convoluted puzzles for him to solve, no saw to take his foot off, and nothing to break his foot with, as Eric Matthews did. Hoffman stood up again and looked at the body next to him.

He remembered helping John find Adam for the trap, but look where his body was now, rotting in a bathroom, with no one to find him. He screamed in frustration, and kicked the body, causing an arm to fall off and the skull to roll backwards.

“Hey! Show a little respect, would you?” A voice sounded in the darkness, and Hoffman whipped his head towards it, eyes narrowed.

“Who the fuck is there? Show yourself!” He demanded, his eyes darting around the dark, dank bathroom.

“Holy shit, you can hear me?” The voice said again, this time sounding both closer and more hopeful. Hoffman swung wildly in front of himself, hitting nothing but cold air in front of him.

“Of course I can fucking hear you!” He snapped, trying in vain to see the other person in the room. Suddenly, the lights flashed back on again and Mark covered his eyes for a moment, only to stare at the bloody man standing in the center of the room.

“Who the fuck are you?” He demanded, pointing at the man, whose eyes lit up when he realized Hoffman was looking at him.

“You can see me? Holy shit you can! No one else was able to see me, not that cop that broke his foot, or those dudes that locked you in here, or hell, even Lawrence.” His voice wavered at that, and he looked down. Mark stared at him for a bit, trying to figure out who the fuck this bloody man was, when he looked at the body next to him, then back to the man.

“Wait a fucking minute. You’re Adam aren’t you?” Mark asked, pointing from him to the body.

“Yea, I am. Wait a minute, how do you know me? I don’t ever remember meeting you before I died.” Adam looked at him and Hoffman groaned, sliding down to the ground.

“Oh my fucking god, I‘ve barely been here and I’m going crazy! I’m fucking seeing a man that died here 6 fucking years ago and I’m gonna join him.” He covered his face with his hands and tears threatened to fall as the reality and hopelessness set in, but he refused to let the ghost, hallucination,whatever he was, see it.

“Oh you aren’t going crazy. I’m real. I’m actually a ghost, I think.” Adam Walked over to one of the dirty mirrors, were, and waved his hand in front of it. Hoffman appeared in the mirror, as any normal person would, while the only thing visible was a faint outline. He didn’t say anything while, almost conniving Hoffman that Adam was actually a hallucination, until Adam screamed, punching out the mirror. Hoffman flinched away, and Adam began screaming something.

“Six fucking years! He promised to get me helped and never came back! I was fucking murdered! Lawrence never came back he lied to me!” Adam stalked towards Mark, and for the first time in awhile he felt actual fear, that this vengeful spirit of a man might hurt him, but instead he spoke with frightening calm that actually scared him more than the threat of harm.

“You want out of here right? I’ll help you get the fuck out of here. But you’re gonna have to help me out too.” Mark scoffed at this, ignoring Adam’s glare.

“Help you? How could I help a fucking ghost?” 

“You want revenge. I want revenge, closure, whatever. We want it from the same person. We can help each other on this.” Adam explained and Hoffman sat there for a bit, thinking about the idea. If Adam did manage to get him out of here, he probably would be helpful against Lawrence, plus without Adam, would he even be able to get the fuck out of here?

“Fine, If you’re even fucking real, help me out of here then.” Hoffman stood back up, staring down the ghost. Adam smiled, then went to look at the chain around Hoffman’s foot. He grabbed at Mark’s ankle, and when it actually made contact, he pulled his hand back, shocked. He then grabbed Hoffman’s ankle again. His hand was like a block of ice on his skin, causing Hoffman to jump every time he let go and grabbed his ankle.

Eventually Adam looked up at Hoffman.

“I have an idea.” Adam walked over to the pipe the chain was attached to, and grabbed onto it, and pulled with all his might. Hoffman watched as he pulled and almost laughed at the ghost, when the pipe gave way, breaking off from the wall. Adam fell backwards and when he stood up, his image flickered greatly until he became completely see through.

“Holy fucking shit! It worked!” He exclaimed happily, watching as Hoffman walked around the room slowly. He walked to the door and opened it, taking a step out. He turned to Adam who was still standing near his body.  
“You want revenge right? You can say here and go crazier than you already are I don’t give a shit, or you can follow me.” He said, but Adam shook his head.

“I can’t leave, I’ve tried. I don't know why.” Adam tried to walk out of the room, only for the unseen force to throw him back into the room. Hoffman walked back into the room, back to Adam’s body and leaned down to inspect it. He grabbed the body’s arm, and pulled off a finger, and put it into his pocket. He walked out of the room again and turned to Adam once again.

“Try again now.”

Adam walked slowly towards the door, before stepping out of the room entirely. He stood there for a moment, before walking farther once he realized that he was able to leave that cursed bathroom, before he turned to Hoffman, and smiled, but the smile was dark, full of sinister promise, which matched a smile that creeped onto Hoffman’s face. His image shimmered, but before he disappeared, he said one thing-

“Lets go get that motherfucker.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok I absolutely had to get this out as fast as possible. Hoffman is fun to write. Please tell me what ya'll think!


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hoffman is out of the bathroom, so now what?

Now that Hoffman was out of the bathroom, he realized he had two problems. The first one was that he had blown up his recent workshop, and the second was the fact that he was a wanted man, and if he didn’t find a place to hide soon, he would surely be spotted. When he got out of the bathroom, he considered going through the apartment's entrance, but he realized that the cops would be all over it, so instead he went through the other exit.

When he finally came outside, It was night time still; having absolutely no idea how much time had actually passed.

Mark walked to one of the few abandoned cars, and looked for a way in. It was an older truck, so it wouldn’t be too difficult to get into, provided he had the right tools.

“Oh sweet! Did you find a ride?” Adam appeared right next to him, causing Hoffman to nearly have a heart attack, and turn to the ghost glaring.

“If you keep doing that shit, I’ll make sure you’ll end up in that bathroom again.” He snapped, but caused Adam to only scoff.

“You won’t do that, you need me. Like right now.” This time Hoffman scoffed, and rolled his eyes at the ghost.

“Oh you’re so sure about that? Prove it.” Adam smirked at the challenge , and disappeared for a second, before reappearing in the car. He turned to the window where Hoffman was standing and waved, before opening the door for him.

“See? Told you. You need me.” Hoffman didn’t answer him, but instead climbed into the truck and slammed the door. He looked around the car for keys, but resorted to hot wiring the car. It roared to life and Hoffman drove off the lot. Adam sat in the passenger side, and looked around, like a kid going on a road trip for the first time. Hoffman didn’t say anything, letting the poor ghost enjoy the outside.

“Do you actually have a plan on where to go now or do you just plan to keep on driving around and hope to hit Lawrence?” Adam asked again after a bit and Hoffman sighed, glancing at Adam.

“I have a plan. I blew up the last workshop I had, because you know, I didn’t expect to get fucking kidnapped. There’s another place though, where the next game was being set up. We can hide there until I can actually figure out what to do with Lawrence.”

“No one expects to be kidnapped.” Was all that the ghost said, not acknowledging anything else.  
Mark drove for some time in the silence, Adam disappearing after Hoffman stopped answering any question. He drove through the forest for hours, until he pulled up on a large, castle like hospital. He turned off the car and got out, and walked towards the towering building. Adam appeared next to him again, but this time he didn’t jump, just looking at the ghost instead.

“This is it,” He told the ghost, who was staring past Hoffman,”What are you looking at?”

“There’s another ghost here. She isn’t speaking, and she’s bleeding from her neck.” He said, and Hoffman turned to where Adam was looking at, but saw nothing.

"Is she saying anything?” Mark asked, walking towards the side entrance of the hospital, Adam following.

“No, she’s just following you, glaring,” He paused, “She’s gone now. Do you know her or something?”

Mark snorted, and walked to the locked side door, pulling a key from his pockets.

“Yea, something.” He answered, unlocking the door and walked into the dark building.

Adam didn’t ask anymore questions, staying silent as he followed Hoffman deeper into the building. They eventually got to the basement, where Hoffman turned on the lights revealing a control center of sorts. There were 7 computer monitors in total, four of them displaying terrifying traps, and the other three were merely observing the halls. Adam walked closer to the monitors, trying to get a better look at the contraptions, when Mark walked up to him, turning off the screens.

“Did you build those?” The ghost questioned, the reality of who the man he rescued was starting to set in.

“Yea, I did. Why does it matter?” Hoffman was moving things around, looking for something, throwing things around the room, and sitting in a chair in front of computers.

“So like, that means you work for that Jigsaw dude? You helped kill people?” Adam asked again, and Hoffman glared at him.

“Yea, I worked for that son of a bitch, and it got me locked up in some fucking bathroom with a ghost of one of his first victims.”

“Wait, first? How many people did you kill?” Hoffman stopped for a bit, and shrugged, not bothering to give a solid answer.

“I dunno, a lot. Doesn’t matter, they’re dead anyway.” He got up and walked around again, picking up various tools.

“Doesn’t matter?! You’re a fucking murderer! How could you not care?!” Adam didn’t quiet yell, but raised his voice, it cracking as well. Hoffman didn’t really answer at first, a glare setting in, his scar making it all the more intense.

“News flash, ghost, your so beloved Lawrence, who you trusted so much? Is a fucking murderer too. He left you for dead, and look at you now, you’re a fucking ghost! No one is innocent here, so let’s not go around pointing fingers! We both want the same thing, now, you can either help me, or I can take your rotten figure back to that fucking bathroom, and make damn sure no one comes back.” No one spoke for a bit, Adam thinking about what was said. He walked over to the man, and sighed.

“Fine, you’re right. I’m gonna help you, maybe then I can finally be at peace then if I help you get this mother fucker.” Adam sat in the chair Mark was in, and Mark smirked.

“Then lets get started.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tell me what you think! And follow me on insta, @ johnkramerdontinteract and on tumblr @ hoffmanfucker69, i post updates there, plus I'm funny so


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They're out, so now what? Now, they plan.

For the following week after Adam helped Hoffman escape, Mark was planning. A part of that plan, unfortunately, was returning to the bathroom and grabbing a few more digits off of Adam’s body.  
“Hey, why you doing that?” Adam had appeared as Hoffman was prying off four more fingers from his body, and glanced up at the ghost hovering next to him.

“I’m sure you’d love to bug me all day, but you being dead can be of some help giving Lawrence what he deserves. Like spying on him for example.” Hoffman pulled the last finger off with the plyers, and held it up, examining it in the light.

“You want me to spy on him? Won’t he find a rotting finger?” Adam questioned, following Mark out of the bathroom and back through the tunnels.

“This man? I doubt it. He didn’t notice Amanda crawling on her hands and knees and kidnapping him, he’s fucking dense.” He scoffed, walking back to the stolen truck and getting in.

“Amanda? Who’s that?” Adam asked as Hoffman drove back to the hospital, and he once again rolled his eyes for what must of been the hundredth time that night.

“Amanda Young was also working with John with me, only, she actually believed in his message. In the end, it got her killed.” Hoffman explained, and Adam didn’t say anything, just nodded, when the same ghost, still bleeding from her neck appeared in the back seat, and began screaming.

“You lying son of bitch! You planned my death!” Her scream was loud, and her voice was gurgled and wheezy and Adam stared at her in horror as she continued to scream at Hoffman, before eventually turning to Adam and staring at him.

“Be careful helping him. I may have killed you, but he’ll do far worse to you.” She warned, before she started to flicker and disappear. Adam stared at the spot for a bit, unsure of what to do, when Hoffman’s hand waved into his view.

“Hey, ghost! The fuck are you staring at?” Mark was staring at him. The truck had stopped moving, and they were parked in the woods behind the hospital. Adam blinked and ran a hand over his face.

“Uh, no. I mean, I don’t know. I think I just saw the woman you were talking about. She had a gunshot wound to her neck, and had long, brown hair.” Hoffman scoffed again, as Adam described the female ghost, and got out of the truck. Adam disappeared from the truck and appeared near him, still describing the interaction with the woman.

“She started screaming, claiming you got her killed, and not to trust you. But she also said she killed me, but is any of this true?” Adam explained, following Mark deeper into the massive hospital.

“Yea, those are all true. I got the druggie killed,”Adam shot him a look of disgust, which Hoffman must of saw, because he added, “And she killed you too. I remember It too. Had almost convinced John to let you out too, when she decided to go and suffocate you.’ Adam stopped for a moment, staring at the back of the murderer’s head, processing everything he had just been told, before appearing next to Mark, a stony look on his face. He didn’t say anything again, just following the former detective silently again, who smirked at the ghost’s silence.  
When they once again reached the watch room, Hoffman reached into his pocket and pulled out the digits and laid them out on the desk, revealing all ten of Adm’s fingers.

“So, why exactly did you need all my fingers again? Adam asked, examining his fingers.

“The only reason you are out of that bathroom is because I took one of your fingers, right?” Adam nodded, and Hoffman continued speaking, “So, since I carry one around with me, you can follow and go wherever I go. If I take one with me, but leave the others in various places, say, Lawrence’s car, house or office, you would be able to spy on him.”

“Are you sure that’s a good idea? I mean, wouldn’t he notice a rotting finger? Besides, why aren’t you able to do it?” Adam asked, and Mark rolled his eyes at the ghost.

“Because, he can’t see you, and, if you haven’t figured out, with all this hiding, I’m a wanted man, and this scar doesn’t make it easier to hide. If we hide it well enough, he’ll have no idea what will hit him.” The look on Hoffman’s face was smug and dark, and Adam couldn’t lie, it was infectious.  
Though being around Hoffman scared Adam at times, with his cold attitude and equally cold eyes, but it also felt good, and with the promise of revenge on Lawrence, it also made him feel closer to peace than he expected, which was also another terrifying thing to Adam- if he went through with whatever ungodly torture Hoffman was planning, would he go to Hell? Or anything for that matter. Adam picked up one of the fingers and examined it, staring at the blackened and rotten flesh, before setting it down.

“Alright, so what exactly will I be looking for and reporting to you?” The ghost asked, floating around the watch room aimlessly, knocking things over like a cat.

“Jesus will you fuckin stop? You are going to memorize his schedule, and everything he does.” Hoffman followed behind, picking up everything Adam knocked over.

“Is that it? No, I dunno, poltergeist shit?” Adam asked, stopping and turning around to look at the frustrated Mark.

  
“No, not yet. I’ll tell you when, for now, gather information, it’s extremely important what I’m having you do. Without it, this entire thing will fall apart. Once we have that down, the real fun can begin.” Hoffman picked up one his many hunting knives he had stashed everywhere, and sat down, examining it.

“You plan to do something terrible to him, don’t you?” Adam asked, floating towards the man.

“Absolutely.” His answer was short and smile and straight to the point.

“Good.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yall, shit has been crazy I am sorry this took so long. I'm quitting my job the night after i post this, and I'm starting school soon, so shit wild. As always, please tell me what you think!


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adam is sent to spy on Lawrence.

For the first time in six years, Adam was nervous. Mark had actually been able to hide Adam’s fingers all throughout places Lawrence was frequently at, including his car, his office, and even his apartment, much to Adam’s amazement.

“For a man who’s been kidnapped once, Lawrence has surprisingly minimal security.” was all Hoffman said when Adam asked how he managed to sneak not one, or two, but three rotting fingers into the house.

“Do you remember what you’re looking for?” Mark asked him, looking at the ghost intensely.

“Find out his routine, figure out if he has any idea that you escaped, and maybe a little haunting if I get everything else.” Adam repeated to Hoffman what he had been told for God knows how many times, and when Hoffman nodded, Adam sighed, and closed his eyes. He could feel the pull of each one of his fingers, and the strongest pull coming from his body, still in the bathroom. He focused on one of the pulls, and when he opened his eyes, he was standing in a large, clean office. He looked around a bit, not moving from the spot he was in, taking in his surroundings.

He knew where he was, but let out a little sigh of relief when he realized he was alone. He walked around the office, looking at the framed certificates that decorated the walls. After reading all of those, over and over, he walked to Lawrence’s desk, looking at the photos sitting on it. Pictures of his smiling wife and daughter lined it and as Adam leaned down to inspect one of them, the door swung open. On instinct, Adam disappeared, reappearing where his finger was, tucked away in a corner covered by a bookshelf.

Lawrence stormed into his office, talking intently on his phone. Adam stared at him as he sat down behind the deck, and ending the call in a huff. He picked up one of the photos on his desk and stared at it for a bit, before setting it back down and pulling up his phone and calling someone. Adam stared at him the entire time, a mix of emotions flowing through him, anger being the strongest, but he also felt betrayed, and sad, and broken. He walked to the corner of Lawrence’s desk and waved his hand in front of the still living man, who didn’t even blink at the action, confirming what he already knew. Then, he screamed as loud as he could, the noise guttural and broken sounding.

“What fucking happened to ‘I wouldn’t lie to you.’ Huh?” Adam got into Lawrence’s face, the anger practically came off him in waves. “You left me to die, for what reason? So you could work for the man that locked us up? Who kidnapped your family and made you cut off your own foot?” Adam wasn’t screaming, but crying instead. He had trusted him to go get help, and was betrayed, costing him his life. He leaned in close to Lawrence’s face, so close they should be touching, had Adam been alive, and spoke with such cold intensity that it would of scared him normally.

“Whatever Mark is planning for you, whatever torture awaits you, I’m going to enjoy it, I’ll enjoy all of it.” Adam stared into the man’s eyes, until the doctor got up, and walked through him and out of the office. Adam sighed and sat in the chair Lawrence previously occupied, but jumped and looked around when he heard another voice.

“Do you actually mean that? Enjoying the torture that’s coming to him?” A voice quizzed. Adam found the source of the voice, and cocked his eyebrow in confusion. There was another ghost in the room, this one sitting in one of the chairs in front of the desk. He had a tiny, pen sized hole in his throat, and a bloody work shirt. On top of it all, blood seemed to ooze from everywhere, his eyes, nose, ears and mouth.

“Why should you care? I have no fucking clue who you are either.” Adam snapped at the other ghost, who only smirked and got up to walk towards Adam.

“I was an FBI agent. My name is Peter Strahm and your partner in crime is the one who got me killed.” The ghost explained, and Adam rolled his eyes.

“Yea I know what he is, I know who I’m working with. What do you want?” Adam asked the other ghost who crossed his arms across him chest, revealing a grisly sight. Strahm had a compound fracture in his arm; its bone sticking out, bloody and grotesque . Strahm laughed at Adam’s reaction, lifting the arm and examining it.

“Oh this? Your partner did this. Yea sure he’s a murderer, we all know that, but do you want to really know all the shit he’s done?” Strahm questioned leaning in more and more with each word, letting Adam see what was done to him, “But enough about him, I’m here to question you.” Adam laughed at this sitting up to meet the bloodied eyes of the former FBI agent.

“Me? What could you possibly get from me? “ Adam leaned back down into the chair, tossing his feet onto the desk.

“I just want to know a few things, such as are you really going to go through with this?” Peter asked the ghost, still looking at him, blood oozing slowly from his face.

“Why wouldn’t I? Had he actually brought help, I wouldn’t be dead. Instead, he helps the man who kidnapped him murder people! I was left to rot, foolishly believing that he would help me!” Adam spat at the other ghost, who remained unbothered.

“Isn’t that what your doing though? Helping someone who most definitely had a hand in your death?”Strahm quizzed, causing Adam to stop and think. “Plus, If you go through with this, do you think you’d be able to move on to anywhere remotely good?” This really got Adam to stop and think. Would he go to heaven after this? Most definitely not, but it didn’t change how Adam felt- he wanted revenge and would help Hoffman get it.

“That doesn’t matter. What matters is vengeance right now.” Strahm snorted at this and stood up, walking towards Adam, his image getting faded and distorted.

“Go through with it then kid. Either way, I’ll see you around. You’ll be seeing a lot of us.” With that, Strahm completely disappeared, leaving Adam all alone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please tell me what you think, as always!


End file.
